prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aero Star
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Mexico City,Mexico | billed = Mexico City,Mexico | trained by = Gran Apache Abismo Negro | trainer = Gran Apache Abismo Negro | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Aero Star (October 22, 1984) is a Mexican Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, best known for his work in the professional wrestling promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) as a tecnico (Spanish for good guy or "face" in wrestling). He was a part of the group Real Fuerza Aérea along with Laredo Kid and Argenis. Aero Star won the 2008 Alas de Oro tournament and is known for his high risk moves off the top rope or off the arena's lighing structure. Career History Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2003 - present) The wrestler that would later work as "Aero Star" joined Asistencia Asesoría y Administración in 2003, initually working as "El Acuatico" (Spanish for "the Aquatic") in opening matches while receiving further training from Gran Apache and Abismo Negro. In mid to late 2003 he began working as the unmasked "El Chamagol"; as El Chamagol he teamed with Chiva Rayada and Nino de Oro to defeat Los Diabolicos (Ángel Mortal, Mr. Condor and El Gallego) at the Guerra de Titanes 2003 show. In 2004 he was given a new ring persona as he took the part of "Chiva Rayada II" (literally "Striped Goat II"), teaming with Chiva Rayada to form a team of "Soccer goats" inspired by the Mexican football team Club Deportivo Guadalajara who wear red and white striped jerseys and are nicknamed "Los Chivas". The Chivas Rayada gimmick has been used by many young wrestlers while still training so it is hard to establish exactly which matches he wrestled as Chiva Rayada II but he worked under the mask off and on between 2004 and 2006 while receiving further training from Abismo Negro. After five years of AAA training he finally "graduated" and was given the "Aero Star" ring persona. Aero Star made his debut on December 20, 2006 and was promoted as the "Last creation of Antonio Peña", the AAA founder who had died only months earlier. Peña, Fernando Fuentes and Aero Star's father had created the outfit, so the "last creation" label was not just a storyline but actually the truth. Aero Star was paired up with other young wrestlers who all wrestled a high flying style to form the group Real Fuerza Aérea ("Royal Air Force") along with Laredo Kid, Pegasso, Rey Cometa and Súper Fly. When Laredo Kid was injured in 2007/2008 Aero Star and Super Fly became co-leaders of the group. By 2009 Pegasso and Rey Cometa left AAA and were replaced with Argenis, some times Gato Eveready or Atomic Boy and El Ángel who himself left AAA in mid-2009. Aero Star made his Pay-Per-View (PPV) debut at AAA's Verano de Escándalo 2007 show where he teamed with Rey Cometa, Estrellita and Octagóncito (AAA) in a losing effort to Alfa, Pirata Morgan, Faby Apache and Mini Chessman. Real Fuerza Aérea made their PPV debut as a unit at the Guerra de Titanes 2007 where Aero Star, Rey Cometa and Super Fly defeated The Black Family (Dark Cuervo, Dark Escoria and Dark Ozz). Aero Star, El Ángel, Pegasso and Rey Cometa qualified for the Rey de Reyes 2008 tournament by defeating Los Night Queens (Jessy, Nygma, Polvo de Estrellas and Yuriko). Aero Star was eliminated in the first round of the tournament by Psicosis II. At TripleMania XVI Aero Star, El Ángel and Super Fly lost to Dark Ozz, Dark Espirtu, Dark Cuervo and Dark Escoria of the Black Family. On August 8, 2008 Aero Star won the second annual Alas de Oro ("Wings of Gold") tournament by outlasting a field of eight other wrestlers that included El Angel, Gato Eveready, Escoria, Extreme Tiger, Jack Evans, Super Fly, Teddy Hart and Último Gladiador. In early 2009 Aero Star gained a lot of attention by a series of high risk jumps into moves off the 20 foot high lighting rigs that AAA used for their television tapings onto opponents on the floor. During a six-man tag team match between Aero Star, Super Fly and Laredo Kid against Los Psycho Circus (Killer Clown, Psycho Clown and Zombie Clown) at TripleMania XVII Aero Star wore a specially created mask where one side of the mask was a replica of Abismo Negro's mask, a homage to his trainer that had died a couple of months before the event. Aero Star was interjected in a storyline feud between Billy Boy and the Apache Family (Gran Apache, Mari Apache and Faby Apache) when he came to the rescue of his mentor after a match. Subsequently, he asked Gran Apache's permission to date Faby Apache, Billy Boy's ex-wife. The storyline has led to a Luchas de Apuestas Steel cage match with Aero Star teaming with Faby Apache against Billy Boy and Sexy Star at Verano de Escándalo 2009. At the event Aero Star, Faby Apache, and Sexy Star successfully escaped from the cage leaving Billy Boy head getting his head shaved. On September 7, 2009 Aero Star and Faby Apache defeated Cynthia Moreno and El Orientál to win the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship, Aero Star's first AAA championship. On June 2, 2010 Aero Star and Faby Apache lost the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship to La Legión Extranjera representatives Alex Koslov and Christina Von Eerie. On October 1, 2010, at Héroes Inmortales IV Aero Star won an eight-man torneo cibernetico to win the 2010 Copa Antonio Peña and the hair of Chris Stone. After over a year of on and off teasing of a rudo turn, Super Fly finally turned on November 28, 2010, when he, along with members of La Milicia, attacked Aero Star and Octagón, revealing himself as the man who had attacked and bloodied Octagón prior to Heroes Inmortales IV. With his turn, Super Fly left Real Fuerza Aérea and joined La Milicia and its umbrella group La Sociedad. Lucha Underground (2014 - present) Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' *Imploding Senton Bomb *Avalanche Flip Piledriver *Imploding 450 Splash *Shooting Star Press *'Signature moves' *Step-Up Tope Con Hilo *Springboard Corkscrew Crossbody *Double Spinning Headscissors takedown into a Tornado DDT *Tilt A Whirl Headscissors Takedown *Springboard Tornillo *Shooting Star Plancha Sometimes While Springboarding *Tope Con Hilo *Step Up Springboard Plancha *Asai Moonsault *Moonsault Plancha *Double Jump Springboard Tope Con Hilo *Avalanche Hurricanrana *Springboard Missile Dropkick *Running Frankensteiner *Tilt A whirl Armdrag *Springboard Hurricanrana *Springboard Armdrag *Tilt A Whirl DDT *Deja Vu (Double Spinning Headscissiors Takedown) *Bullet Tope (No Hands Tope) *Springboard reverse tope *Springboard tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *Top rope tiger feint kick Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Faby Apache **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Drago **Alas de Oro (2008) **Copa Antonio Peña (2010) *'CHIKARA' **2015 King Of Trios tournament with Drago & Fenix *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) with Drago and Fenix **Aztec Medallion Winner External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1984 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración current roster Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Leader Wrestling Association alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:2003 debuts Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:The Crash alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Underground Trios Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni